


Medal

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally gets a Medal after Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medal

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought that Tony deserved a medal after the episode of Requiem.

Medal

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk playing a game on his phone. He had already typed up his report and was waiting for the go ahead to go home. Ducky had already checked him out to make sure that his lungs were okay since diving into the water was risky for him since his bout with the plague. When the phone rang he answered and then hung up to go upstairs to the Director's office. He wondered why she wanted to see him.

"The Director is waiting for you, you can go inside." Cynthia said as he walked inside the first door.

"Hi, Cynthia."

"Hello, Tony." She replied as she smiled to him.

He smiled back and opened the door that would take him into the Director's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Tony said as he closed the door and stepped up to the desk.

"I wanted you to know that you are being awarded an award for your actions today. For going beyond the call of duty."

"Thank you, but anyone could have done it. I don't need an award for doing my job."

"You are still getting the award."

"Thank you." Tony said again. "Goodbye Director." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Goodbye, Tony. Good job today." She replied back.

Tony turned and nodded because he already said Thank you twice and then turned to walk out of the office.

\----

The team including Gibbs was in the back of the room as they watched as Director Shepard was giving the awards away. They all watched as the other agents shake her hand and then get their awards. The other team members were wondering why Gibbs was there and they also wondered where Tony was.

"And the last award goes to an Agent that went above and beyond the call of duty in saving not only an Agent, but also a civilian. This award goes to Anthony DiNozzo." Director Shepard said and looked around and wondered why Tony wasn't coming up to the podium to get his award. Then she saw Gibbs coming up towards the podium instead.

"Thank you, Director Shepard." Gibbs replied as he took the award from her hands. "The Agent that Agent DiNozzo saved was me. I am proud to collect this award on his behalf." Gibbs said and then stepped away and out of the room. He walked towards DiNozzo's desk and put the award on top of the lock box that his own medals were inside. He smiled at the award and then shut the drawer. It looked like Tony was taking a page out of his book and not arriving to get his award. He really was proud of Tony for not only taking those two guys out, but also rescuing Maddie and him.

The End


End file.
